Fluid pressure responsive switches are well known and have long been used to control the energization of electric motors driving submersible pumps that deliver fluids under pressure from a well to a receiving tank during periods when the fluid pressure within the tank is lower than a preset pressure. An example of a control of this type is disclosed in an expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,678 and a U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,372. While controls incorporating features of these patents are presently extensively used, in certain pumping installations pump motors may be unprotected against damage which results when the recovery rate of the well from which the fluid is pumped is less than the rate at which the fluid is removed from the well. A pressure switch as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,480 is intended to prevent motor damage under low water pumping conditions by permitting the motor to be energized as long as the well conditions permit the pump to maintain the fluid pressure of the system within a preset pressure range. The switch operates to prevent pump motor operation when the fluid level in the well is below the level which will permit the pump to maintain the desired system pressure. A further improvement in pressure switches for submersible pump motors appears in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,308, which discloses an arrangement for providing an indicating light in a cover of a fluid pressure switch. Pressure switches of the type included in the '308 patent are particularly suited for use in pumping systems where it is desirable to visually indicate periods when the pump motor is energized.